


Правила жизни Сакаты Гинтоки

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drunk Tsukuyo, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Всю свою жизнь Гинтоки привык действовать по придуманным собою же правилам.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Правила жизни Сакаты Гинтоки

**Author's Note:**

> *Автор фика взял на себя смелость выступить еще и автором нового хита Оцу-тян :D

Всю свою — пусть, возможно, и не слишком долгую, но явно насыщенную, — жизнь Гинтоки привык действовать по придуманным собою же правилам. И это во многих ситуациях помогало ему выжить, остаться невредимым или же достать последний номер «Джампа», даже если стоял за ним в конце очереди.

Поначалу все было очень просто, ибо весь свод правил состоял с одного-единственного: «Доверяй собственной интуиции».

Внутреннее чутье, разумеется, изредка сбоило, из-за чего удостаивалось нелестного «ах ты ж лживая сука», но в целом они прекрасно сочетались с Гинтоки.

Чуть позже, после обновления ёрозуи, прожив с Кагурой и Шинпачи под одной крышей не меньше полугода, Гинтоки решил, что настало время пополнить список собственных правил. Намного толще тот не стал: дополнился еще одним пунктом, в котором Гинтоки напоминал себе не готовить еду с запасом и даже не сохранять к завтраку остатки ужина. Все равно ведь бесполезная трата времени. Оставишь? Рыжеволосое ненасытное чудище, едва достающее ему макушкой до груди, приползет в ночи к холодильнику и сожрет все, что увидит. Не оставишь? Ну, сэкономишь продукты, потому что лишний раз готовить не придется.

С подобными правилами Гинтоки жил, практически припеваючи. Если бы еще мелкие так часто не укоряли его тем, что он не платит им зарплату… Но в остальном… В остальном всё было хорошо, и свод правил достаточно долго не претерпевал никаких изменений.

А потом случилась Цукуё.

Гинтоки знал, что существуй этот сраный список правил на бумаге, он бы огромными размашистыми буквами вписал бы туда еще один пункт, да так, чтобы помнить о нем в самую первую очередь.

_**«3. НИКОГДА, НИКОГДА, НИКОГДА НЕ ПИТЬ С ЦУКИ-ТЯН!!!»** _

Возможно, ниже он бы еще подрисовал ниже череп со скрещенными костями. Или не подрисовал бы: с искусством — если речь шла не об искусстве сражения, — у него складывалось так себе. 

Наверное, всё же стоило создать такой список, раздобыть где-нибудь огромный плакат и натянуть его над футоном в своей комнате, дабы каждое утро, просыпаясь, повторять важнейшие истины в жизни.

Если у Гинтоки получится сегодня сбежать от… слегка перебравшей Цукуё, он явно так и сделает. 

— Разговорчики в строю! — слышится недовольное ворчание откуда-то сверху, и Гинтоки ощущает, как отворот кимоно еще глубже впивается ему в кожу. Когда они доберутся до места назначения — а где, оно, кстати, это самое место назначения, Гинтоки не знает, — его одежда грозит превратиться в тряпье. 

— Но я молчал, Цуки-тян, — в энный раз за их «путешествие» пробует выбраться из кимоно Гинтоки, но на него лишь цыкают за излишнее беспокойство.

Он настороженно поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Цукуё. Со спины та кажется абсолютно безмятежной: спокойно вышагивает по улице, в одной руке сжимая бутылку шампанского, а второй тащит за собой — словно нашкодившего кота за шиворот — Гинтоки. Какой позор! Если бы он до сих пор считал себя самураем, то, пожалуй, после такой прогулки Эдо совершил бы сэппуку. Ну, это если бы он, конечно, выжил.

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Наверное. В случае, если не учитывать, что он с самого начала забил на собственные правила. А виновата во всем долбаная Хинова.

Хинова пригласила всю ёрозую к себе в Ёшвару, а после, почти застенчиво улыбаясь, попросила Гинтоки уделить ей пару минут и поговорить с глазу на глаз. Гинтоки тогда почувствовал укол в солнечном сплетении — это беспокойно ерзала интуиция, что то ли просила отказать сразу, то ли требовала не соглашаться на любые дальнейшие просьбы. Только вот вкусная еда и наблюдение за веселящимися с Сейту Кагурой и Шинпачи несколько выбили прежде сосредоточенного Гинтоки из колеи. И он пошел поговорить с Хиновой. А потом на какой-то черт согласился сопроводить Цукуё, которая сопровождала сестер-гейш из Ешвары на какое-то празднование, где они должны были сопровождать… А хрен пойми кого, где и зачем. 

Гинтоки просто, мать его, согласился. Хинова просветлела лицом и пообещала, что за это пришлет в ёрозую пышный обеденный стол. И вот Гинтоки бы подумать головой: вряд ли бы ему достались хоть крохи из этого угощения, которое он, на минуточку, сам заработал, потому как за время его отсутствия на еду совершенно точно позарится Кагура. Это же тоже соответствовало его правилам! Но он опять все пустил на самотек. Идиот. 

С третьим правилом было легко. Цукуё, памятуя собственное поведение после употребления алкоголя, сразу же предупредила, что они идут работать, а не развлекаться. Безразличие в ее голосе каким-то неведомым образом подкупило Гинтоки, и он расслабился. Как теперь понимал сам, абсолютно зря.

Где-то ближе к средине празднования, происходящего в одном из кабаре Эдо, какой-то нерадивый официант поставил перед Цукуё её заказ. Ну как её… Это так думала Цукуё. И Гинтоки тоже так думал. И, возможно, даже сам глупый мальчишка из обслуги, которого Цукуё получасом позже впечатала лицом в стенку коридора кабаре. Но прежде никто не подозревал, что вместо обычного апельсинового сока Цукуё принесли коктейль. А потом… А потом понеслась.

Гинтоки тяжело вздыхает, подпрыгнув на очередной дорожной кочке, и чуть морщится от столкновения задницы с землей. Вполне возможно, к завтрашнему утру у него будут не ягодицы, а одна сплошная мозоль. А ведь он, на минуточку, гордится своими ягодицами: упругие, подтянутые, словно две половинки персика. Что же, наверное, после сегодняшнего «путешествия» они будут напоминать курагу.

Еще раз вздохнуть о горькой своей судьбинушке Гинтоки не успевает. Цукуё снова дергает его за кимоно, и из горла Гинтоки невольно вырывается хриплый кашель.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — икнув, заплетающимся языком спрашивает Цукуё. Она поворачивает в его сторону голову, но даже едва заметного взгляда слишком прищуренных глаз Гинтоки хватает, дабы благоразумно промолчать. — То-то же, — резюмирует Цукуё и продолжает брести, не особо заботясь о том, как на их маленькую процессию пялятся окружающие.

Гинтоки тоже старается об этом не думать. Слишком стыдно.

А все чертов официант! 

Отхлебнув из принесенного ей стакана, Цукуё совсем немного расслабилась. Гинтоки бы обратить внимание на чуть опустившиеся плечи и слегка осоловелый взгляд. Но куда там! Он был занят: если не перебирал местными закусками, то с удовольствием прихлебывал пиво, смешанное с каким-то соком, на что прежде Цукуё хоть и закатывала глаза, но не ворчала. 

Когда же ее стакан опустел, Гинтоки начал подозревать неладное. Просто потому что Цукуё повернулась к нему лицом, на котором начинала расцветать милейшая улыбка, а затем, слегка прикрыв глаза, елейно поинтересовалась:

— Споем в караоке?

Гинтоки тогда едва не подавился канапе. А потом перевел взгляд с лица Цукуё на стакан, со стакана обратно на ее лицо, и почувствовал, как кусок еды, прежде плавно опускавшийся по пищеводу, разом превратился в камень и рухнул в желудок с громким «плюх». На душе разом заорал и заскреб когтями невесть откуда взявшийся самопровозглашенный оркестр кошек.

— Споем в караоке, Гин-сан? — во второй раз Цукуё произнесла свою просьбу чуть громче и куда тверже, нежели в первый. 

Отказ явно не сулил ничего хорошего. Потому Гинтоки помешкал еще мгновение, залпом проглотил остатки своего пива и молча кивнул. Авось пронесет?

Не пронесло.

Спустя семь песен и еще нескольких коктейлей Цукуё была совершено неконтролируемой. Свист и улюлюканье других завсегдатаев кабаре только разжигали её пыл. И когда ей стало совсем уже хорошо — или плохо, Гинтоки не очень силен в психологии пьяных женщин, — она окончательно взялась за него.

И заставила его петь.

Гинтоки был способен пережить подобное, правда, в его жизни случались дни куда похуже. К тому же, у него был неплохой голос, потому посетителей он вряд ли бы распугал. Да и тексты выбираемых Цукуё песен — спасибо свихнувшемуся на Теракаде Шинпачи — Гинтоки знал. Пока злой рок, в смысле задурманенный алкоголем разум Цукуё не выбрал один из новых хитов Оцу. 

«Я хочу тебя поцеловать, как креветка хочет быть съеденной»* — красовалось вверху экрана, пока за весьма длительное вступление Гинтоки продумывал пути к отступлению. Беснующаяся внутри интуиция отлично подражала дрыгающейся на импровизированной сцене Цукуё, которая с попеременным успехом пыталась петь в бокал и выпить из микрофона. Обманный маневр для побега практически удался Гинтоки, но в последний момент Цукуё успела схватить его за шиворот и, крепко вцепившись в плечо, принялась орать совсем несвязные слова, из которых, к сожалению, и состояла песня.

Гинтоки пел вполголоса, надеясь, что этого хватит, дабы Цукуё не разозлилась. И всё шло отлично, пока «хит» не достиг своей кульминации, то бишь припева.

— Как-как-как креветка хочет быть съеденной! — визжала над ухом Цукуё, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Гинтоки, которому лишь оставалось, что произносить слова вместе с ней. — Как-как-как рис ложится на нори в готовке суши! — завывания женского голоса становились еще громче. 

Гинтоки только зажмурился и продолжил петь:

— Как-как-как мячик отскакивает от стенки… Так и я хочу тебя поцеловать! 

— Так и я хочу тебя трахнуть! — послышалось рядом, и жаркое дыхание обожгло Гинтоки ухо. 

Сначала он знатно обалдел. Затем решил, что можно открыть глаза. Затем пожалел о том, что открыл, и попытался зажмуриться обратно, но… Но Цукуё, довольно ухмыляющаяся и лениво моргающая Цукуё, схватила его двумя пальцами за подбородок, приблизилась на максимально возможное расстояние, звонко чмокнула в нос и завопила:

— Трахнуть! Трахнуть! Трахнуть!

Гинтоки на всякий случай успел скосить тогда взглядом на экран, и тот подтвердил его догадку, демонстрируя строчку из песни, где речь шла все же про поцелуи и не более того — хотя с Теракады бы стало. 

И вот после этого он всерьез решил бежать, прислушиваясь к интуиции. Правда, та, вероятно обидевшись, что на ее призывы ранее не реагировали, включила режим «ах ты ж лживая сука», что и повлекло за собой последствия. Те самые, в которых Цукуё вышагивает по улицам Эдо, волоча Гинтоки за собой, а он, по сути, даже не пытается вырваться, потому что знает — это бесполезно. В противном же случае — очень болезненно, возможно, переломно, и абсолютно точно ушибно-синячно. Гинтоки хватило трепки в первый раз общения с выпившей Цукуё.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гинтоки косится по сторонам и внезапно светлеет лицом. Из какой-то забегаловки разом вываливается толпа людей в форме шинсенгуми. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации он бы переживал за свою изрядно подпорченную репутацию, но точно не сегодня. Покосившись на вполне себе присмиревшую Цукуё, он неловко взмахивает рукой, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. А после с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как взрослые, мать его, мужики, отважные самураи в прошлом и бравые защитники порядка нынче, попросту разбегаются в разные стороны, пытаясь не смотреть ни на Гинтоки, ни на Цукуё. 

Кондо с Хиджикатой не бегут, они пялятся с добрых полминуты на волочащегося по дороге Гинтоки, смеряют взглядом Цукуё и количество оставшейся в бутылке выпивки, а затем, неимоверно синхронно, отворачиваются в другую сторону. Различие единственное — лицо Хиджикаты немного спрятано в облачке сигаретного дыма. Гинтоки, никогда не имевший ничего против его курения, сейчас мысленно желает тому сдохнуть от никотиновой дряни. Единственная надежда у него остается на Окиту — тот продолжает внимательно сканировать медленно продвигающуюся процессию, даже кладет ладонь на рукоять катаны, а после, почесав нос, выкрикивает:

— Не, босс, прости, сюда даже я не полезу.

Сердце Гинтоки с глухим уханьем летит куда-то в кишки. Он совсем слегка подбирается, будучи готовым получить нагоняй от Цукуё, но… Но та игнорирует происходящее, точно ничего не слышала. 

Сколько длятся их похождения Эдо, Гинтоки не знает. Задница только адски саднит, да и на горле явно останется след от натянутой ткани, но в остальном это же, наверное, можно пережить. Ну, правда, можно. Только не стоит шевелиться лишний раз и напоминать Цукуё о своем существовании, а так…

Когда Цукуё добредает — к удивлению Гинтоки — до ёрозуи, он нервно сглатывает. Вполне возможно, Кагура за него заступится. Или Шинпачи. Или хотя бы Садахару. Но в ёрозуи не светится ни одно окно, а, значит, эту бесполезную мелочь где-то носит, возможно, так до сих пор и не вернулись из Ёшвары. Пока Цукуё волочит Гинтоки по ступенькам, он отчаянно пытается не косплеить крякающую на каждом подъеме утку, а сам нервно прислушивается к мелодии, которую Цукуё напевает под нос. С ужасом осознав, что это — та самая «креветочная» песня, он думает, что, пожалуй, сегодня в ёрозуи и закончится его прекрасная жизнь.

А ведь все потому, что он не следовал собственным правилам! Возможно, не зря Кагура порой называет его идиотом?

— Как-как-как креветка хочет быть съеденной, — мурлычет Цукуё, затаскивая Гинтоки в его же спальню, — так и я хочу тебя трахнуть…

Не, не то чтобы Гинтоки был против… ну, такой близости с Цукуё, она ведь очень красивая и привлекательная женщина, даром, что опасная, но… Но ведь она ему потом отрежет маленького Гин-тянчика, если он к ней так прикоснется. Или чего хуже… 

От одной внезапной мысли у Гинтоки сжимается все, а особенно — то самое местечко, которое может наиболее пострадать от напора пьяной Цукуё. Он присаживается на футоне, куда его буквально швырнули пару мгновений назад, жмурится, выставляя вперед руки, явно бормочет что-то в свою защиту, а затем… 

А затем слышит глухой стук. Помешкав какое-то время, он аккуратно распахивает один глаз, и разом чувствует, как облегчение отлегает у него и от сердца, и от чувствовавшей опасность задницы. Цукуё, попытавшаяся развязать пояс собственного кимоно, выронила бутылку и, нагнувшись за ней, упала лицом вниз, да так и уснула. Когда биение пульса перестает оглушать Гинтоки, он наконец-то может расслышать вполне себе громкий храп, после чего выдыхает.

Разумеется, ему нужно будет завтра объяснить этой суровой дамочке то, как она оказалась у него в постели, и желательно не сильно пострадать при этом разговоре, только… Только это все равно будет завтра. А сегодня Гинтоки хочет лишь одного — добраться до душа и очень, очень, очень долго отмывать свои несчастные ягодицы, прочувствовавшие на себе, пожалуй, каждую выбоину дорожной карты Эдо.

Шагая под струи горячей воды, Гинтоки щурится и думает, что, наверное, список жизненных правил стоит пополнить еще одним пунктом.

_**«4. НИКОГДА, НИКОГДА, НИКОГДА НЕ ПОДДАВАТЬСЯ НА УГОВОРЫ ХИНОВЫ-ТЯН! ДАЖЕ ЗА ЕДУ! ОСОБЕННО ЗА ЕДУ!!!»** _

Возможно, чуть позже он еще обдумает и какой-нибудь запрет на песни Оцу.

Саднящая задница абсолютно с ним согласна.


End file.
